KibaHina Kiba's Feelings Show
by Shadows-Rose99
Summary: This is just something a wrote a long time ago... Enjoy! Please R&R Kibahina!


KibaHina: Kiba's feelings show

It had been 2 weeks since Hinata, neji, and naruto left on a mission. Kiba had been so miserable without Hinata, all he did was sit in front of his window and never left his house. He didn't even except missions so he wouldn't miss when Hinata came back. "I miss her" said Kiba with a sigh "I miss her beautiful white eyes,  
her shy little smile, her bell like voice, and her hair…the way it's soft and silky at the same time. She makes me crazy, but I still wonder how she gets her hair that way,  
and her scent...I wish I could just smell it again. The blended smell of honey and  
lavender, it drives my nose wild." Kiba said thinking no one was listening. "Kiba you shouldn't keep sulking like that, it could suck your soul dry, " said his sister trying to cheer her little brother up. "And besides I heard that they were coming back soon,  
you should call her and find out when they will arrive." Hana said hoping he would  
listen this time. "No, she said she couldn't call me so I'll just wait." Kiba said trying to even convince himself that she would call. "You poor, poor love sick boy." Hana said.

~ To where naruto, neji, and Hinata were ~

"hey neji, are we almost there?" asked naruto. "For the millionth time...**YES!**"  
Said a **VERY** ticked off neji, Hinata just giggled at how fast naruto could annoy neji.  
"Huh? Did you say something Hinata-sama?" asked neji "N-No…" said Hinata trying not to burst out laughing. "I wonder how Kiba-kun is? I did tell him I'd be back soon."  
Hinata said thinking out loud. "I'll call him to see for you, ok Hinata" naruto said as he got his cell out. Hinata blushed because she realized she said that out loud.

~ Kiba's house again ~

Kiba's cell rang... "Don't wanna be an American idiot!" was the ringtone for naruto.  
"Damn that naruto, I don't wanna talk to anyone" Kiba said as he answered  
"what do you want naruto!" snapped Kiba. "Hi to you too," before he could finish  
his sentence, Kiba had hung up. "**HE HUNG UP ON ME!**" said naruto very annoyed.  
"Maybe you should try neji nii-san" Hinata suggested "ok" neji agreed as he got out his cell  
now. Kiba's cell rang AGAIN…this time the ringtone was... "You spin me right round"  
"Great...." Kiba said sarcastically. "Hello…" "hey Kiba what's u-" he got cut off "I don't want to talk right now neji, **BYE**" Kiba said as he hung up. "**GRR…HE HUNG UP!**"  
Shouted neji. "Maybe you should try Hinata…" naruto said. "Ehh? ...I guess" then as she started to call she crept away from them. Kiba's cell rang for the THIRD time,  
but this was the one ringtone he'd been waiting to hear for 2 weeks.  
"Hey there Delilah, what's it like in New York city, I'm a thousand miles away but girl  
tonight you look so pretty yes you do." he was so happy that she called him that he could barely say hi "H-H-Hello..." said Kiba almost not breathing "H-Hi Kiba-kun, It's Hinata. Are you ok?" asked Hinata in that bell like voice he missed so much. "I fine Hinata, but I thought you couldn't call me…" Kiba said still shocked that she called him. "I couldn't...until I got near the village." Hinata said. "So that means your near the village now?!" said Kiba as Hinata could tell he was ok now. "Y-Yeah were almost  
to the village gates, just about 20 more minutes and we'll be home." said Hinata as  
she heard Kiba crashing around his getting his clothes on. (NOTE: Kiba was in his boxers at the time LOL). "Kiba...what are you doing..?" Hinata said trying not to laugh. Kiba picked up his cell… "N-Nothing...just uh I-..I GOTTA GO!" said Kiba really nervous now. Hinata just laughed a little.

(NOTE: that was all in between because of the calls ok) ~ now just Kiba ~

"**MOM I'M GOING OUT FOR AWHILE!" **Kiba shouted as he jumped out the door like a puppy. As Kiba got on akamaru he said… "Go to the gates boy" Then akamaru just ran for the gates, because he could sense it in his master's voice that Hinata was almost back.

~ Back to Hinata, etc ~

"well, I guess we'll see Kiba when we get back." Hinata said to naruto and neji.  
"why..?" asked naruto/neji. "I could tell by what I heard coming from his cell."  
"Oh...ok wonder why he wants to meet us there?" naruto wondered

~ To Kiba at the gates ~

"Thanks boy, come on lets go see Hina-chan." Kiba said as he got off of akamaru and  
started to run. Then Kiba finally saw them but they could barely see him. "Hey what's that?" asked naruto pointing at Kiba. "It's Kiba!" Hinata said. When Kiba got there he only looked at one thing…Hinata. He didn't care if neji killed him for it, but when he got to Hinata he hugged her. Then he whispered in her ear "I'm so glad you're back, I missed you so much Hina-chan…" Hinata was already blushing from Kiba hugging her like that, but what he said to her made her entire face bright  
red. "hey Hinata, why is your face all red?" asked naruto. Neji and Kiba just thought to themselves…'idiot'. "Hinata can I give you something?" Kiba asked while he smiled at her. "S-sure k-Kiba-kun…" Hinata answered really quietly. "Thanks…" Kiba said as he leaned down and kissed her...then to his surprise she kissed back. After like 1 minute Hinata went limp in Kiba's arms. (NOTE: limp means that she passed out)  
Then Kiba carried her back to her house.

~ Hyuuga house ~

As Kiba put Hinata on her bed he bent down and kissed her forehead saying...  
"Goodnight Hina-chan…" "goodnight Kibi-kun..." Hinata mumbled as she fell asleep.  
Kiba then sat there staring at her for a moment then left as he thought 'Did she just call me _Kibi-kun_? Heh thank you Hina-chan'

_**The End!**_


End file.
